They Had A Fight
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: Alfred sighed and rested his chin on his laced fingers. Yes, he knew he had done something wrong indeed...


They had a fight.

Alfred couldn't even remember what they had started fighting about, or even how it had escalated to a full on screaming match with his boyfriend Ivan, if he was being completely honest. All he knew was that tears had been in his purple eyed lover, and he could from the hurt rolling off Ivan in waves as Ivan turned and stomped out of the room, yelling "you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Over his shoulder.

Alfred winched when he heard Ivan slam their bedroom door shut. He let out an unknown held breath and sink down onto the couch (now his bed), running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Not at Ivan, of course, but himself.

Alfred knew his lover was very sensitive, even though no one else knew it but him. Why should they? Ivan was a massive country, had plenty of money for all kind of weapons, and the fact that he drank vodka like it was water overall made the Russian country appear terrifying; but Alfred knew the truth. He knew that Ivan only drank he could stop remembering the horrible things he had done to his people, and he knew that Ivan cried often at night when he awoke from a nightmare his drunken state couldn't protect him from.

Alfred sighed and rested his chin on his laced fingers. Yes, he knew he had done something wrong indeed. It taken him forever to convince the larger country that yes, he did in fact love him, and yes, he wanted to be Russia's boyfriend. When Ivan finally took Alfred a date, Alfred had been so happy and when Ivan kissed him for the first time his legs turned to jelly almost instantly as he was wrapped in those surprisingly warm arms he had always dreamed about.

It had taken the American country even longer to convince the Russian man that they should move in together. The first night together Ivan had a horrible nightmare, this one even worse than any he ever had, Alfred woke him up and held him while Ivan cried out in pain and in fear. Alfred had kissed Ivan all over his face to make Ivan Google before Ivan leaned up and kissed the smaller man. The kids was quickly escalated as Ivan had slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth, quickly turning Alfred into a ball of Jelly that did nothing to stop the welcomed attack on his mouth.

It was the first time they made love.

Alfred smiled now, remembering their first of many times together. He loved his silver haired boyfriend's smile, the way his nose dribbled when he was disgusted by something. He loved the way Ivan laughed, hour he was like a teddy bear, but the moment he wanted something, he stopped at nothing to get it. Alfred loved how Ivan would whisper sweet nothings in good ear as they made love and how he would kiss every party of Alfred's body, his lips ghosting across Alfred's skin. He loved how Ivan would hold him tightly in his arms when they went to sleep, and how Ivan would nuzzle his face into Alfred's hair and say "I love you" in his deep, slept voice, always Russian (because he knew Alfred loved that.)

Alfred let out a frustrated sigh; he had screwed up, but he couldn't just sit there. Alfred stood slowly and ran a hand through his children hair once more, inhaling deeply.

He hoped it wasn't too late.

Alfred quickly went upstairs, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. Why, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because it was night, or maybe he didn't want Ivan to know he was coming just yet. When he reached their bedroom door, he took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Moonlight shunned through the windows and cast a beautiful silver gleam all over the dark room, projecting shadows on the walls of any object it fell upon. It was with this beautiful light that Alfred could tell that Ivan was already laying down in bed, his back to the door. He didn't turn to look at Alfred, not even when he could hear his boyfriend's steps on the carpet, or even when he felt the need dip as Alfred climbed onto it, his weight causing the bed springs to squeak quietly.

Alfred crawled over to Ivan and wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his body as close to Ivan's back as he could.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered, squeezing Ivan tightly. "I was a jerk, I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry Ivan." Alfred pressed a small kiss to Ivan's hair and Ivan smiled despite himself.

"You can sleep in the bed."

He whispered, smiling gently as he could tell that his words had made Alfred incredibly happy; damn this smaller man for always bringing Ivan's walls down, especially when he wanted them to stand tall and strong. But Alfred had a way into his heart, no matter how much Ivan didn't want to allow him to be.

"Can I be the little spoon?"

Alfred asked slyly, his hand running up and down Ivan's large hands gently. Ivan smiled to himself as he felt his boyfriend hands stroke his arms; it always felt nice, made Ivan feel like he was safe and protected.

"Of course, you know I love being the big spoon."

Agreed grinned and rolled over, smiling as he felt Ivan doing the same and wrap his arms around Alfred's torso. Ivan nuzzled his face into Alfred's hair and Alfred smiled warmly at the sensation, pressing back into the other man's chest.

" я люблю тебя."

Alfred grinned and kissed Ivan's arm as he slowly closed his eyes, the small resting on his cheeks.

"I love you more."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I know this isn't Capture My Star, (I'm working in it, I swear) but I wanted to post something anyways, so here is a one shot I found in my fanfiction notebook with Russia and America, one if my OTPs with Hetalia. I hope you liked it!**

 **Please be sure to favorite this story and leave a review, letting me know what you thought because honestly, I'm dying to know! I actually loved this, though that might be because of the ship xD**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in Capture My Star!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
